


I Hope They Get To Me In Time

by teamchasez



Category: Brian Vickers - Fandom, NASCAR - Fandom, NASCAR RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez
Summary: On the way home, Brian Vickers is involved in a serious car accident, leaving him reminiscing about the times that have passed and those that have yet to come.





	I Hope They Get To Me In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009.

“Hey baby,” Brian Vickers smiled into the phone as he stepped off the plane at Concord Regional Airport. 

“Did you just land?” Alison Vickers asked as she gathered up the toys that were scattered on the living room floor. 

“Yeah, I’m on my home right now,” Brian nodded to the guys before getting into his Toyota Camry. “I missed you this weekend. I can’t wait to hold you in my arms tonight.”

“I missed you too,” Alison smiled turning off the lights heading towards the bedroom. “You know I wanted to go with you, I just couldn’t.”

“Baby, don’t apologize,” Brian pulled from the parking lot of the airport and headed home. “I know you couldn’t go. How is Adam anyway?” He asked about his son. He was the reason that his family couldn’t accompany him to the race in Chicago. His four year old son, Adam Riddick, had come down with a string of the flu on Thursday before they were supposed to fly out. 

“He’s doing much better. His fever broke this afternoon and he laid in the living room to watch the race.” She crawled into bed, pulling the covers up over her. “He wanted to stay up and wait for you, but he was just too tired and worn out.”

“Well he needs his rest.” Brian wished he could have made it home sooner, but weather had moved into the area and he couldn’t leave the track as soon as he would have liked.

“He understood, Bri.” 

“Go to bed, baby, you don’t have to wait up for me.” Brian told her as he heard her yawn in the background. 

“No, I need to talk to you about something when you get home.”

“What is it?”

“I’m not going to talk about this over the phone,” Alison smiled placing a hand over her stomach. She couldn’t wait to tell him the news and see his reaction. 

“Alright,” Brian sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to get anything more out of his wife. “I’m gonna let you go, I’ll be home in a few.” 

“Alright, drive safe. I love you baby.”

“I love you too.” Brian snapped his phone shut, tossing it down in the cup holder as he pressed on the gas. The sooner he got home the better he would be. He just wanted to forget this weekend. He did not have a good race and ended up getting wrecked in the middle of the race and spent the rest of the day riding around trying to salvage the best finish he could.

Turning up the radio, he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of his song and started singing along. “What can you say about tomorrow? What do you know about my life,” he sang along as he pulled onto a back road leading towards his house on the lake.

Flipping on his bright lights, Brian sped up now that he was out of the main traffic area. He knew these roads well and even though this road was a little curvy, he was fine. “Say Mr. Brown how about your daughter, Do you know what she’s done with her life…” he saw lights coming from around the turn and he flicked his hand, shutting the bright lights off. Taking his foot off the gas, he slowed down to take the turn. 

“Damn…” He squinted getting blinded by the other drivers’ lights. “Turn your brights off, asshole,” he muttered flashing his own at him. When that failed to do anything, he concentrated on the road and pressed on the gas, hoping to get away from the other car. Seeing the lights get brighter he glanced up and gasped.

**flashbacks**

“Brian!” Clyde Vickers called from the bathroom in the hall. He heard pounding feet and saw his son running down the hall. “Don’t run.”

“Sorry, dad.” Brian grinned, standing in front of his father. 

“Time to cut your hair, son.” Clyde stood away from the door, allowing his son to enter the bathroom. As Brian took a seat on the kitchen chair he had brought into the bathroom, he turned back towards the sink, grabbing the comb. Getting it wet he started combing his son’s hair.

“Do we have to cut my hair dad?” Brian looked up at his father, blowing the hair from his face, causing his father’s face to tighten. 

“Yes,” Clyde positioned his son’s head back to facing forward and combed his hair again, before grabbing the scissors. He positioned the scissors in the hair above his eyes.

“Why?” Brian asked looking up.

“Brian Lee!” Clyde as he stopped in mid cut when his son jerked his head up. “Do not move your head!”

“Sorry,” Brian mumbled moving his head back to where his father had it.

“Dinner is almost ready,” Ramona Vickers came into view. She smiled seeing her son sitting on the chair, not moving while her husband clipped his red hair. “Don’t you look handsome.”

“I don’t want my hair cut,” Brian muttered, but didn’t move his head. He twitched his nose feeling a lock of hair fall on it.

“Almost done,” Clyde said as he stood back and looked at his son before evening up the sides. “Done!”

“Bring the chair back to the table, Brian. Then wash your hands.” Ramona told her son before going back to the kitchen to take the fried green tomatoes out of the pan.

“Yes ma’am,” Brian muttered carrying the chair out to the kitchen before heading back to the bathroom to wash up for dinner.

**

“So what do you want to see first?” Alison asked her friend Rachel.

“Junior,” they both said together and Alison rolled her eyes. She didn’t understand her best friend’s obsession with the popular driver. Personally, she thought he was an asshole. 

“Thanks for inviting me, Ali.” Rachel smiled at her friend.

“Who else was I going to give my other pit pass to?” Alison shrugged. She had won two pit passes to the weekend’s race in Charlotte and immediately thought of Rachel. “Let’s go burn up these batteries,” she motioned her camera and they took off towards the garage area.

“There it is!” Rachel shrieked seeing the back end of the Budweiser Chevrolet. She quickly held up her camera snapping pictures.

Alison shook her head letting her gaze roam down the open garages where the crews were working on the cars getting ready for practice that was scheduled for later in the morning. She smiled watching guys tinkering on the cars, hoping one day she’d be in their shoes.

“Hi.”

Alison started taking her gaze from the cars to the man that had stopped in front of her. He stood at her height with a small muscular build. His teeth perfectly aligned, with two dimples flanking his gorgeous smile. Tuffs of red hair peaked up from underneath a ball cap and his eyes were hidden behind aviator sunglasses. Her breath caught and she returned his smile.

“Would you like an autograph?” He asked her. She was gorgeous. He stared into her brown eyes and felt he could get lost in them. When she smiled at him, his heart flip flopped in his chest. Her brown hair pulled away from her face in a pony tail.

“Who are you?”

Brian felt his heart drop to his stomach. The hottest girl he’s seen in the garage and she had no idea who he was. He looked down at his uniform and back up at her.

Alison blushed when she tore her gaze away from the man’s eyes and looked down at his uniform. His right shoulder and across his chest going to his left side was blue, leaving his left arm and waist black. Block white letters reading, ‘GMAC’ stared back at her. “I’m sorry,” she didn’t really know who he was but she knew she just crushed his ego not recognizing him.

“It’s alright,” Brian sent her a reassuring smile, hoping to put a smile back on her face. “I’m Brian Vickers.”

“Alison Kinsey,” Alison smiled accepting his hand. 

“First time to the track?”

“First time in the pits,” Alison told him. “I’ve been to Richmond and here a couple times.”

“Different perspective on this side,” Brian told her. He looked down at her hands and felt his smile widen when he didn’t see a ring. “Would you like a tour?”

“Oh, I don’t know…”

“Come on, I’ll show you everything. You can even watch practice from on top of the hauler.” Brian persuaded, he wanted her to stick around. 

“Wow, you’d let us do that?” Alison asked shocked.

“Of course.” Brian smiled before his brain registered the word. Us? “Who is us?”

“I’m here with a friend.” Alison informed him, turning around hoping to see her friend, but she couldn’t find her. “I can’t see her.”

“I’ll help you look for her.” Brian breathed a sigh of relief hearing that Alison’s friend was a girl. 

“I need to find her before she does something stupid and gets thrown in jail.” Alison started walking down the garages.

“Where are you going to look?” Brian asked as he fell into step with her.

“Junior’s car.”

“It’s always him.” 

“Not always,” Alison sent him a shy smile.

**

“Calm down man,” Dale clapped him on the back as Brian paced back and forth. 

“I can’t help it,” Brian wrung his hands together before wiping them on his pants. He was nervous.

“You have nothing to worry about,” Dale tried to reassure him.

“What if she’s not there?” Brian started to panic. He stared wide-eyed at one of his groomsmen. “You have to go and see.”

“Bri…”

“Go and see if she’s still here!”

“Damn…” Dale sighed and turned on his heel to leave the room. Knocking on the bride’s door he waited for an answer. “It’s Dale,” he called when he received one.

“What do you need?” Rachel asked as she opened the door and poked her head out making sure he couldn’t see in.

“Brian’s driving me nuts,” Dale sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Is Alison still here?”

“Of course she is,” Rachel laughed. “She’s not going anywhere. I won’t let her.”

“Good,” Dale grinned looking at his girlfriend. “So can I see you in that dress?”

“You’ll see soon enough, go back to Brian and make sure he’s at the end of the aisle.”

“Brian’s not at the end of the aisle?” Alison’s panicked voice rang out.

“As you can see, it’s not all kosher in here either,” Rachel sighed. “I’ll see you at the end of the aisle.” She smiled at him before shutting the door.

“Well I could have at least gotten a kiss,” Dale mumbled walking back to the groom’s room. “She’s still here.” He announced walking into the room.

“Thank God,” Brian breathed a sigh of relief. He started when a knock sounded. Looking towards the door when it opened he saw the pastor walk in.

“Ready?” He asked the nervous groom.

Brian shot his gaze to Dale who stared back at him. “Ready…” he said and followed his groomsmen, Dale, Casey Mears and his best man, Ricky Hendrick to the door. 

“Relax,” Ricky told him as they walked out the side door and joined the pastor at the end of the aisle on the stage.

Brian forced a smile on his face, he felt like throwing up. His stomach was flip flopping in his chest and he felt beads of sweat on his forehead. If he passed out, it was sure to create a spectacle and Casey and Ricky would never let him live it down. He watched as Emily and Tricia walked down the aisle followed by Rachel. Once they were to the end, he looked up the aisle and felt his breath catch in his throat.

Alison locked her gaze on Brian’s and started slowly down the aisle. She sent him a smile as she walked up the stairs standing next to him as the pastor started the ceremony.

She watched Brian slide the ring on her finger and raised her head from their joined hands to meet his eyes. She sniffled softly and sent him a smile when he squeezed her hand.

“By the power invest in be by the state of North Carolina,” the pastor looked out into the crowd. “I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Brian Vickers. Mr. Vickers, you may now kiss your bride.” 

Brian dropped Alison’s hands and lifted her veil. He sent her a smile before leaning forward capturing her lips with his. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, pulling her against him. 

“Damn…” Dale whistled watching the newly married couple kiss.

Alison blushed as they broke the kiss. Slipping her arm through Brian’s they turned towards the aisle and started walking back up.

**

“Brian?” Alison called hearing the front door open. “Can you come up here?”

“What’s wrong baby? Are you feeling better?” Brian asked walking into the bedroom, seeing his wife sitting on their bed. She was sick this morning and he wanted to stay home with her, but she kicked him out of the house saying she was fine. He leaned down to kiss her but frowned when she moved away. “Ali?” He questioned.

“Do you love me?” Alison asked simply.

“What? Of course I love you,” Brian’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Where is this coming from? You know I do. I loved you since I first saw you.”

“Will you love me no matter what?” 

“Of course I will. Alison…” Brian was starting to get worried. He didn’t know what had happened. 

“Can you clear your schedule…”

“Anything for you baby. Consider my schedule clear.” Brian cut her off. “Please tell me what’s going on?”

“I went to the doctors today…”

“Why didn’t you call me, I would have went with you.” Brian grew scared. Maybe it wasn’t the flu, maybe it was something worse. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Alison looked down, hiding her smile.

“Alison you’re killing me.” Brian pleaded. “What’s wrong?”

“What are your plans in oh… say eight months?” She moved his hand over her stomach.

“I don’t know…that’s…” Brian stopped in mid sentence as he stared at their hands. “Are you…we…” his gaze shot to hers and he saw her grin widen and she nodded her head feverishly.

“I’m pregnant!” Alison exclaimed.

**

Brian glanced back up as the car came closer. Gripping the wheel tighter he didn’t like the looks of things. He had a bad feeling about the car. His fears were confirmed when he saw the headlights bearing towards the center line. He let his car drift to the right of the lane, hoping the car wouldn’t hit is. He just wanted to get home to his family. 

“What the…” Brian muttered seeing the tires riding the center line. He laid on the horn hoping to attract the attention of the other driver, to snap him out of whatever daze he was in so he would pay attention to the road and get out of his lane. He watched as the headlights jumped as the driver finally realized what he was doing. 

The lights disappeared from his view and Brian watched in slow motion as the driver overcorrected and sent his car careening back across the highway into his line. Holding his breath he turned his wheel to the right, hoping to avoid the spinning car but there was no room for him to go. He felt his car hit the guardrail and watched in horror as the second car headed towards him. His eyes locked on other drivers right before their cars smashed together.

Brian felt his body jolt as the vehicles collided. The seatbelt held him against the seat as the airbag exploded. Flying glass dug into his skin. The force of the impact sent his Camry careening out of control through the guardrail. He fought to stay conscious as pain rain through his body. He braced himself at the groaning of metal and felt the right side of the car start to fall and he knew this was going to be like nothing he’d ever experienced before.

His Camry tumbled down the embankment twisting and turning in ways the metal was not meant to. His head slammed against the window and he began to lose his fight to stay awake. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He was fifteen minutes from home. He could almost feel Alison’s arms wrap around him as he walked through the door. He knew she was waiting up for him even if he told her to go to bed, waiting for his headlights to flash the house as he turned into their drive. 

He groaned in pain as he tried move, causing pain to shoot up and down his body. He was trapped upside down in his car, pinned against the steering wheel. He glanced around, but he was in complete darkness. He doubted his phone was even in the car anymore, much less in reaching distance. Wondering if it might have been lying on the roof, he moved his arm, crying out in pain from the inches that he moved it.

‘Injuries are probably severe,’ he thought as he grimaced hoping the pain in his arm would stop. The chances of him racing next weekend were highly unlikely, especially with a broken arm. There would be no way NASCAR would let him in the car. He briefly wondered about the occupant in the other car, if they were stable enough to call for help. If not, he didn’t know when someone else would happen on this road at this time of night.

He leaned his head against the head rest as his head pounded in his scull. The pain was coming on worse and he fought to stay awake. His senses caught whiff of gasoline and he grew worried. He knew his gas tank was full as he had filled it up on the way to the airport on Thursday. On the roll down the embankment, something must have punctured it. 

Hearing a whoosh, he immediately paled. He knew that meant one thing, the gas had caught fire and he was trapped inside. He watched as the flames danced in front of him. He wondered if he screamed loud enough that someone would hear but he knew where he was on the road and there were no house in the vicinity.

‘Dear Lord,’ he thought. ‘Please let them get to me in time. Don’t let me die; don’t take me away from my family. Adam, he’d never understand. I’m supposed to take him to the shop tomorrow. He’s was so exited when I told him.’ He prayed. 

‘You can’t take me right now. It’s not my time to go. I’m not ready.’ Brian continued to pray. ‘I still have so much left to accomplish in this word. I have so many races left to win. I got a championship to battle for. Our team is almost there, each week we’re getting better and better.’

‘Take that vacation to Barbados that Alison has wanted to take, but we have yet to find time to do so. I’m not done showing her how much I love her. She still doesn’t understand. She’s my reason for waking up and doing what I do. I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love her. Everyday I strive to put that smile on her face. Without her, I’m nothing. She is my better half. I can’t leave her.’

‘We talked about having four children. She’s always wanted a girl. Even though I act all tough around her wanting all boys so I can teach them to race. It tickles my every being at the thought of having a little girl. A little girl with long brown curls and brown eyes that will have me wrapped around her little finger, having tea parties, reading princess bedtime stories. Watching her find the man who loves her as much as I love her momma and walking her down the aisle.’

‘My son,’ Brian felt a lump rise in his throat at the thought of his son. ‘He didn’t ask for this. He’s four years old. He needs his father in his life. He needs me to teach him how to be a man, how to treat a lady, how to go full throttle in the corner at Daytona. I need to show him how to drive.’

‘You see Lord, there is so much that I have yet to do in my life. I’m not ready to die. Please let them find me. Please send help. Don’t take me now. Please find me in time.’ Brian’s eyes slowly closed as he lost consciousness. 

**flashbacks**

“Brian,” Alison whispered, nudging his shoulder.

“Mmmm?” Brian muttered, burrowing back underneath the covers. He had just got back from the track and all he wanted to do was sleep. 

“My water just broke,” Alison nudged him again. “Brian? Brian wake up, did you hear me? I said my water broke.”

“What?” Brian eyes shot open and he jumped from the bed. “Are you serious?”

“No, I’m joking you jackass. I just pissed the bed,” she glared at him. “We have to get to the hospital, now.” She grimaced in pain as a contraction shot through her stomach.

“Alison,” Brian immediately jumped from the bed and rushed to her side, placing a hand over her stomach. He grimaced in pain when Alison grabbed his hand and held onto it until her contraction ceased. “Are you okay?”

“No I’m not okay!” Alison yelled at him. “My insides only feel like they are gonna twists themselves out and then in a few hours I’m gonna push a melon out of a hole the size of a quarter!”

Brian bit his lip to hide the grin as he turned around quickly walking towards the closet to pull on clothes. Once he was dressed, he walked into Alison’s closet to grab her hospital bag that had been packed weeks prior. Sitting it on the bed, next to his wife, he went to the dresser pulling out a clean pair of panties and a pair of sweat pants. 

“Here, let’s get changed,” he sat the clean clothes on top of the bags before offering a hand to Alison.

“We need to get going. I don’t have time to change.” Alison held her breath as another contraction hit.

“Breathe, baby breathe,” Brian coached, grabbing her hand as he helped her through the contraction. “We’ve got time. I’ll get us to the hospital in plenty of time.”

Alison changed her clothes with the help of Brian. He slung the bag over his shoulder and grabbed his wife’s hand as he helped her down the stairs. Grabbing his wallet, keys and phone he led his wife into the garage where he helped her in the passenger seat of their Chevy Tahoe. He ran back to the drivers’ seat and immediately pulled from the garage, going to the hospital.

“Push, one…two…three…” the nurse coached as another contraction hit. “And breathe…” she told her when the contraction was over.

“You’re doing good baby,” Brian tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I love you, Alison,” he leaned down pressing his forehead against hers.

“I love you too,” Alison whispered feeling another contraction coming and she started to push.

“I can see the head,” the doctor announced as she continued to massage the vaginal opening as the opening stretched.

“The head,” Brian exclaimed. “Our baby is almost here. You can do it baby.” He coached her. He couldn’t believe that in a few minutes he was going to be a daddy. He was going to meet his son for the first time.

“Would you like to see, Brian?” The doctor asked looking up at the father-to-be.

“Yes,” Brian quickly moved down next to the doctor. He stared in awe as he watched his son’s head crown.

Alison concentrated on the look on her husband’s face as another contraction hit. Pushing with everything she had, she felt the baby slide the rest of the way out. Looking down she watched as they placed the baby in her arms. She wrapped her arms around her son, staring down at the crying baby.

“Shhh, momma’s here,” Alison whispered, sliding a finger down the baby’s cheek.

“Dad, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?” The doctor asked as she clamped the cord off.

“Ye…yes…” Brian swallowed the lump in his throat seeing his wife, cradling their son. He quickly cut the cord with the surgical scissors where the doctor told him to. He watched the nurse take his son from Alison’s arms to clean him up and check him over. He moved to stand next to his wife. “I love you Alison, more than anything in this word.”

“I love you too Brian,” Alison tilted her head up meeting his lips.

“Let’s go meet momma and daddy,” the nurse cooed bringing their son over. She placed him in daddy’s hands before stepping away, letting the new family get acquainted.

“Hi, baby…” Brian whispered, looking down at his son. He saw his hazel eyes, staring back at him. “I’m your daddy and I love you very much.” He turned his body, placing their son in Alison’s waiting arms.

“Adam Riddick,” Alison whispered looking up at Brian. Seeing Brian’s grin in agreement, she turned her gaze back to the baby in her arms. “Hey Adam, I’m your momma. It’s so nice to finally meet you,” she glanced up at Brian, meeting her lips to his as he leaned over, wrapping his arm around her back the other around their son. They settled back content on watching their sleeping son sleep.

**

“I’ll get him,” Brian tightened his arms around his wife when she moved to get up at the first sound of their sons’ cries. He was away at the track since Thursday, leaving Alison by herself. He didn’t doubt her abilities, she was the best mom. She just needed her sleep. The doctor hadn’t cleared them to travel and he knew that Alison wasn’t up to traveling yet anyway. And that was just as well. He wanted her to stay home with the baby.

“Thank you,” Alison mumbled sleepily as she rolled over to her stomach and snuggled back under the blankets as Brian slid from the bed.

Brian padded his way across the master bedroom to the hallway. Walking across the hall he opened the nursery door. Moving to the crib, he leaned over, carefully picking his son up. Cradling Adam against him, he laid him on the changing table, expertly changing his diaper. 

Once his bottom was dry, Brian picked him back up and carried him downstairs to the kitchen. Turning on the light above the sink, he turned on the water and waited for it to heat up. Letting the water run on his finger, he found the right temperature before filling the bottle up to the correct amount. Adding the formula, he screwed the nipple on before shaking the bottle, mixing the mixture.

Turning off the light, he put the bottle into Adam’s mouth and moved back upstairs going into the nursery. Sitting in the rocking chair, he started rocking his son. As he watched him eat, he couldn’t believe he was here. Once he hit it into NASCAR, he never figured he’d have a wife let alone children. Figured he would never find that special someone who wanted him for him and not for the NASCAR driver.

“I was a stupid boy, Adam,” Brian whispered. “I made it big and thought partying and drinking was everything. Girls throwing themselves at me at every turn, I thought I was in heaven. Nothing could have got any better than that.”

“You’re mom changed that all. She had me changing my ways just hoping to have her take a second look at me,” Brian informed his son, who was still sucking happily on the bottle. “You’ll find a woman like that one day. Don’t settle for anything less than that. There is someone out there for you. Don’t think racing is everything. Racing is not. Racing will not always be there, a good woman will.”

“But that doesn’t mean, I’m not gonna take you with me and teach you everything that I know about racing. You’ll be one of the bests; it’s in your blood. You’re old man may not be the greatest on asphalt, but stick me in an off road truck, son and I’ll kick everyone’s ass…I mean butt.” He smiled thinking about the lecture he’d get if Alison caught him swearing in front of their son. 

“You don’t have to race though. Don’t get me wrong, I’d be proud of you if you wanted to follow in my foot steps. Your momma may not like that. She’ll tell you it’s dangerous and you might get hurt. She’ll give in eventually; we’ll just have to work on her. But if you wanted to be a professional football player, a doctor, a lawyer…even a computer technician or mechanic, I won’t love you any less and neither will your mother. We just want the best for you. We want you to love what you do and be happy with your life and the direction it’s going. That’s all we ask for.”

“I’m gonna talk with the doctor and see about getting you to the track though,” Brian grinned looking at the door seeing it empty. He wasn’t sure Alison wanted to hear this. “There are a lot of people waiting to meet you. You’re gonna have a lot of aunts and uncles. Uncle Junior and Aunt Rachel, they’re your God parents. So they’ll spoil you a lot. But turnabouts fair play when they have their own kid. Uncles Casey and AJ are a couple of daddy’s closet friends. You’re gonna be seeing a lot of them. Casey will probably try to hook his own daughter, Sam, up with you...”

Brian yawned and took the empty bottle from Adam’s mouth, placing him on his shoulder, patting his back gently. “And that family is nothing compared to up the road in Thomasville. Grandma and Grandpa are gonna spoil you. And those chubby cheeks… well, they are gonna pinch the living daylights out of them. But it’s worth it. Because they will fight for you and help you anytime.”

“You see, you have very many people that love you,” Brian let his eyes drift shut as he continued rubbing Adam’s back. “You can go to any one of those people and ask for help or advice and they’ll give it to you without judging you. You’re gonna be in the spotlight for most of your life. Your momma and I, along with your many aunts and uncles will do everything we can to protect you. We’ll all be here no matter what to help you with homework, cars, races, dating, girls and love. Right now we’ll concentrate on changing your diaper and feeding you and giving you all the attention you can stand. I promise we’ll talk in crazy voices, make silly faces, and dance around like idiots. But just know this, Adam,” he whispered sleepily. “Everything we do is because we want the best for you and we love you.”

**

“Breathing, but unconscious,” the firefighter called up the ravine. “Pinned against the steering wheel…”

“Have to cut him,” another firefighter rushed to get the Jaws of Life, as paramedics and EMTs rushed down the hillside towards the mangled car. 

The EMTs reached the car, one crawling through the broken passenger side window towards the victim. He wrapped a neck brace around Brian’s head, stabilizing him until they could get him on a backboard.

He worked quickly, finding a vein to start an IV drip. He grabbed the firefighter jacket that was handed to him and covered the victim from the windshield glass as the Jaws of Life worked to separate the metal.

“Heart rate 124,” he called out as he held his fingers on the radial artery in Brian’s wrist and continued counting the beats he heard. 

Once the Jaws of Life cute through the metal frame, they quickly brought the backboard in and slide it behind Brian, laying his seat back. They maneuvered him onto the board, strapping him in place.

“On the count of three…one…two…three!” the paramedic called out and they lifted Brian from the mangled metal; moving slowly until all members of the team were out of the car and on the ground. They swiftly but carefully made their way up the embankment towards the stretcher.

“Heart rates 120.”

They laid the backboard on the stretcher, quickly strapping him down as they continued to push the gurney towards the awaiting ambulance. Collapsing the wheels, they pushed the stretcher into the ambulance, the firefighters standing back as the EMTs and paramedics jumped in with the stretcher. The firefighter slammed the doors shut, giving the door a slap.

“He have any ID on him?” Officer Jackson asked as the ambulance’s roared away sirens blaring into the night.

“Yeah,” Deputy Michaelson held out the black wallet one of the firefighters had given him when they came up from the hillside. He flipped open to the drivers’ license.

“Oh shit…” Jackson gasped staring down at the photo. “Son of a bitch…” he muttered recognizing the picture and name. “He’s married isn’t he?”

“Yeah, has a four year old son,” Michaelson nodded.

“I’ll go inform the wife,” Jackson said as he walked slowly back to his squad car. 

He hated this part of the job.

**

Alison awoke to the sound of the doorbell ringing. Groaning she stretched underneath the covers, burrowing further down underneath them. She felt Caesar stretch next to her and roll back into a ball against her leg. When the doorbell rang again, she threw the covers back, quickly, hoping to find out who was at the door before it woke Adam. Throwing on her robe, she tied a knot around her waist, moving down the stairs.

Glancing at the clock, she frowned. Brian should have been home already. She hadn’t meant to fall asleep. If he was at the door playing a joke on her, she was gonna kick his ass. She opened the door, her smile fading at the sight of a police officer.

“Mrs. Vickers?” The officer asked solemnly. 

“Ye..yes?” Alison leaned against the door for support. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m Officer Jackson of the North Carolina State Highway Patrol,” he broke off when he noticed the woman’s eyes widen. “Your husband…”

“Oh my God…” Alison cried. “What’s wrong with Brian? What happened? Is he okay?”

“I’m sorry ma’am. There’s been a car accident.”

“Oh no…” she brought her hands up to cover her mouth in shock. “Is he alright?”

“It’s serious ma’am. He’s been taking to Mercy Medical Center in Charlotte,” he informed. “Do you need a ride to the hospital?”

“N..no…” Alison shook her head. Accident. Hospital. Brian was hurt. ‘That couldn’t be,’ she thought. He was on his way home. His plane landed, she just talked to him. He was coming home. 

“Ma’am, are you okay?” Jackson asked worriedly. “Do you need me to call someone?”

Alison opened her mouth but couldn’t form any words. She stared into the officers’ green eyes until she could no longer picture him clearly. She let out a strangle cry and fell against the door.

“Ma’am…” Jackson quickly moved to catch Alison before she went to the floor. Once his arms around her, she seemed to fall into his embrace and clutch the front of his uniform. Her tears fell down her cheeks wetting his shirt and the sobs racked her shoulders.

“Do you need me to call someone for you?” He asked. When she nodded he gently pushed her away from him. “Who do you need me to call? What’s their number?”

“Ah…” Alison’s mind went blank. Who should she call? “Uhm, Rachel…” ‘What was her number?’ She wondered. ‘Why couldn’t she remember the number?’

“What’s Rachel’s number?” Jackson asked patiently. He had dealt with too many of these scenarios before. They never got any better, but at least he wasn’t telling this woman her husband was never coming home.

“It’s 760-555-5923…no 8618…” Alison quickly amended. “The first one is her husband Dale’s.” She walked into the living room with the officer behind her. She sunk down on the couch, clutching a throw pillow in her arms as her tears welled again. She lowered her head and cried into the pillow.

“She and her husband are on their way over right now,” he said as he snapped his phone shut. “Do you need me to stay with you until they arrive?”

“No,” she shook her head. “I’ll be fine…they live close.”

Once the officer left, she lay down on the couch from her sitting position and tucked her legs behind her. Staring at the picture sitting above the mantel – their wedding picture, she felt another lump rise in her throat. She closed her eyes against the onset of tears and clutched the pillow tighter to herself.

Feeling a twist in her stomach, she jumped off the couch and ran into the bathroom, making it in time as she retched over the porcelain. Once she was done she laid her head on the cool seat and cried.

“Hello? Alison?” Rachel called as she opened the door and stepped into the house with Dale behind her. “Alison?”

“I’ll go check on Adam,” Dale said going to the stairs.

“Alison?” Rachel called again, seeing a light on in the downstairs bathroom. “Honey…” she rushed into room and knelt beside her friend. “Are you okay?”

Alison glanced up at her friend. If she wasn’t drained from crying and puking she would have knocked Rachel off her feet. ‘Was she okay?’ she gritted her teeth. ‘No she fucking wasn’t okay.’

“Sorry,” Rachel cringed at the look she got. “Come on, we’re going to drive you to the hospital. The officer told me everything he could.” She wrapped her arm around Alison, helping her off the floor. “Let’s go to your room and get you changed. Dale’s checking on Adam. He’s going to stay here with him. He doesn’t need to be awakened this late at night.”

Alison nodded numbly allowing herself to be led into her bedroom where Rachel pulled out a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt. “Here,” she handed her the items. Once she was changed, they went back downstairs, where Dale was standing in the kitchen.

“I’ll call you once we know anything,” Rachel told him, kissing him softly.

“Alright, drive safe,” Dale said as he walked them to the door and watched them drive away.

Twenty minutes later, Rachel pulled into Mercy Medical in Charlotte. They walked swiftly into the emergency room to the counter.

“My husband,” Alison broke off as she started crying.

“Her husband was brought in her by ambulance about an hour ago,” Rachel told the nurse on duty. Looking around the emergency room, she noticed the patrons looking at them and knew they recognized them. She leaned closer to the nurse and whispered, “Brian Vickers.”

The nurse looked down at her computer and typed on the keyboard. “He was taken into surgery.”

“Surgery? For what?” Alison gasped. 

“I’m sorry that’s all I know,” the nurse told her.

“All you know! How can you not know anything else!” She yelled.

“Ma’am he was brought in here and taken straight up to surgery,” the nurse told her patiently. “If you take the elevators around the corner up to the 4th floor, take the first hall on your right, you’ll come to a waiting room and desk on your left. They will know more up there. The doctor will find you there when your husband in out of surgery.”

“Thank you,” Rachel told her gratefully and gently pulled Alison towards the elevators.

Once they made it to the nurses stations on the 4th floor, they weren’t told anything more than he was in surgery and once he was out, a doctor will be out to speak with them. They went into the waiting room and sat down to wait.

“Why won’t they tell me anything?” Alison asked after a moment. “I mean, can’t they at least tell me if he’s alright? What they have to operate on? If he was awake? Why he wrecked?”

“I know, they’ll tell you when they know something.”

“But they have to know what they are operating on? Why can’t they tell me that?” Alison cried. “I just talked to him on the phone. He was on his way home. I was waiting up for him. I was gonna tell him tonight about the baby,” she laid a hand on her stomach. “He doesn’t know yet.”

“You’ll get to tell him.” Rachel said firmly. “He’ll be okay. Once he wakes up, you’ll tell him he’s going to be a father again.”

“But what if he doesn’t wake up? What if I never get to tell him about the baby?” She leaned over putting her head in her hands and cried. “Maybe I should have met him at the airport and picked him up.”

“Then you’d be in the hospital right now, both you and Adam.”

“It’s better than sitting here waiting and not knowing.”

**

“Vickers?”

Alison and Rachel turned their head towards the double doors hearing the doctor. They stood up, immediately going to him.

“How’s my husband?” Alison asked. 

“Why don’t we talk in here,” the doctor motioned to a small room inside the waiting room for privacy. Once they were inside the doctor shut the door, turning back towards the women. “Your husband was brought in here after a serious car accident. He suffered a broken arm; the radius bone was broken in two places. It required pins to hold the bone in place. His arm is in a cast to above his elbow.

“He also suffered second degree burns on his legs from a fire igniting under the hood after the crash,” he told them. “There are minor first degree burns on his feet. He will have some scarring, but I don’t see any problem with nerve or tissue damage.”

“He has a slight concussion and bruised ribs from his seatbelt,” the doctor went on.

“Is he going to be okay?” Alison asked quietly.

The doctor smiled, “He’s going to be fine. He’s in recovery right now, but will be moved into a private room shortly. Once he’s settled, a nurse will be out to get you.”

“Oh thank God,” Alison slunk back against the loveseat, letting out a breath. Brian was going to be okay.

**

Alison walked down the hall with the nurse who pointed out Brian’s room. Smiling her thanks, she went to the door, taking a deep breath, she slowly pushed it open.

“Oh, Bri…” she breathed, rushing into the room.

Brian turned his head, towards the door, sending his wife a small smile as he moved to sit up.

“No no, lay still,” Alison told him, placing her hand on his arm. She bit her lip trying to stop the tears the threatened to fall. Her eyes littered over his body, taking in the injuries. Rising to his face, seeing the cuts and bruises, tears slipped down her cheeks.

“Ali,” Brian groaned as he moved to sit up. He wrapped his non injured arm around her body, pulling her against him. “Shh, I’m okay… It’s okay, Ali. Shhh…” he whispered in her hair as he tried silence her cries.

“I…I wa…was…so…so sc..scared…” Alison sobbed, tightening her hold around Brian. Hearing him groan slightly, she quickly moved away. “I’m sorry…” she cried disgusted with herself for having hurt him.

“Ali, baby…” he held his hand out in front of him, waiting for her to take it. “It’s okay… Come here,” he pulled her back to him.

‘I’m sorry,” she murmured into his shoulder.

“It’s okay,” he comforted her, holding her until her cries settled down. “I’m okay…”

“You’re not okay,” Alison pulled away, touching the cast on his arm, before moving her hand to lightly finger the cuts on Brian’s face. 

Brian caught her hand, bringing her fingers to his lips, kissing them softly, “But I’m here.”

“I fell asleep, I heard the doorbell, I thought it was you trying to be funny,” Alison whispered. “I was so mad…I was ready to pull open the door and yell at you for trying to wake Adam up. To see that cop standing there…” she broke off as a lump rose in her throat.

Brian pulled her back into a hug; not realizing what she must have went through seeing cop standing on the other side of the door. “I’m fine, sweetie. I’m fine… Look on the bright side… I’ll have a few weeks off now.”

Alison wiped her tears as she sat up on the bed. She gave him a smile as she thought of what she wanted to tell him. “That’s good, because I have a list of things for you to do…”

Brian raised an eyebrow in confusion wondering what Alison wanted him to do. “Well, babe, I won’t be able to do much,” he nodded towards his broken arm.

“I know, but you didn’t break your right hand…you’ll still be able to paint,” Alison grinned.

 

“And what am I painting?” Brian asked warily.

“The nursery…”

“The nur…” he broke off his eyes widening as he looked at Alison’s smiling face. His gaze fell to her stomach before finding hers again. “You’re…we’re…pregnant?” He squeaked. 

Alison nodded happily.

“Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?” Brian grinned as Alison nodded again. “Come ‘ere you,” he pulled her back to him, hugging her as tight one handed as he could. “I love you, Ali.”

“I love you too, Bri,” she pulled back far enough to bring her lips down softly upon Brian’s.

As he laid there holding Alison against him, he looked towards the ceiling, sending a prayer of thanks. He was right, he had so much more left to live for. One of the most important things he didn’t even know at the time. In eight months he’d be welcoming a new baby son or daughter into the world and he sent a ‘thank you’ to the heavens above that he’d be there to see it.


End file.
